The background provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of this disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit devices include multiple components which, when operating together, perform desired functions. The design of the circuit devices involves consideration of a wide range of factors. These factors include, among others, power dissipation of each of the components within the device, the physical area that each of these components occupy, and the speed of the components.
One component which generally exists within integrated circuit devices is a data latch. A data latch is a component which stores data, typically one bit, for a period of time. The period of time that the data is stored is determined by a latching signal (e.g., a clock signal). When latches are implemented as flip flop devices, for example, they typically have various drawbacks including, but not limited to, race conditions and unnecessary dissipation of power.